doctorwhoconcordancefandomcom-20200214-history
The New World (episode)
"The New World" is the first episode of the fourth series of Torchwood. Summary Wales, U.K., 8am Washington, D.C., U.S.A., 3am Heathrow, U.K., 9am Cardiff, U.K., 10pm Background information *According to CIA files read aloud by Esther Drummond in this episode, Gwen Cooper joined the Torchwood Institute in October 2006. This date conflicts with the setting of Cooper's first appearance in "Everything Changes", which is set sometime after the Battle of Canary Wharf in 2007. This may be a metafictional reference to the premiere of Torchwood on 22 October 2006. Links and references Cast *John Barrowman (Jack Harkness) *Eve Myles (Gwen Cooper) *Mekhi Phifer (Rex Matheson) *Alexa Havins (Esther Drummond) *Kai Owen (Rhys Williams) *And Bill Pullman (Oswald Danes) Special Guest Starring *Arlene Tur (Vera Juarez) Guest Starring *Paul James (Noah Vickers) *Marina Benedict (Charlotte Wills) *Brian Guest (Alexander Peterssen) *William Thomas (Geraint Cooper) *Sharon Morgan (Mary Cooper) *Tom Price (Andy Davidson) Co-Starring *Penny Bunton as Female Hiker *Ron Butler as Senior Professor *Jim Castillo as Male Anchor #2 *Rick Chambers as Senior Male Anchor *Hymnson Chan as Male Nurse *Van Epperson as Archivist *Ellen Fox as TV Journalist *Laura Gardner as Female Expert *Lauri Hendler as Angry Nurse *Carla Jeffery as Teenage Girl *Cling Jung as Male Professor *Charlene Lovings as Nurse *Jessica Mathews as Female Anchor #3 *Rocky McMurray as Senior Guard *Laura Morgan as Flight Attendant *Phil Nice as Male Hiker *Bunnie Rivera as Rosita *Robin Sachs as British Professor *Heather Ann Smith as Joan Cabina *Jackie Torres as Female Anchor #2 *Nischelle Turner as Female Anchor *David Grant Wright as Male Anchor Uncredited performers *Unknown performers as **Anwen Williams **Metropolitan Police assistant commissioner **MPDC chief of police **MPDC policeman #1 **MPDC policeman #2 **US Air Force enlisted man #1 **US Air Force enlisted man #2 **US Air Force major **US Air Force staff sergeant **US Army soldier **US Navy captain Crew *Produced by Kelly A Manners *Created by Russell T Davies *Written by Russell T Davies *Directed by Bharat Nalluri *Executive Producers - **Russell T Davies **Julie Gardner **Jane Tranter *Executive Producer - Bharat Nalluri *Co-Executive Producer - Vlad Wolynetz *Associate Producer - Skip Schoolnik *Casting by John Frank Levery, CSA and Melanie Burgess *Director of Photography - Nathaniel Goodman *Production Designer - Gregory Melton *Edited by Hunter M. Via, A.C.E. *Unit Production Manager - Robert D. Nellans *First Assistant Director - W. Scott Wolf *Second Assistant Director - Carla Bowen *Score by Murray Gold *Costume Designer - Shawna Trpcic *Camera Operator - Jeff Greeley *Chief Lighting Technician - Don Mosley *Key Grip - Isaac Chee *Set Designer - Arthur Chadwick *Set Decorator - Natali Pope *Location Manager - Joe Akerman *Transportation Coordinator - Heath Culp *Construction Coordinator - Chris Forster *Key Make-Up Artist - Todd McIntosh *Key Hair Stylist - Susan Boyd *Science Advisor - John Sotos, M.D. UK unit *Producer - Brian Minchin *Line Producer - Debbi Slater *Production Executive - Julie Scott *Unit Manager - Paul Davies *1st Assistant Director - George Walker *Production Coordinator - Sam Baker *Production Designer - Edward Thomas *Make-Up Designer - Claire Pritchard-Jones *Associate Costume Designer - Linda Bonaccorsi *Production Assistant - Sarah Hulls *Location Manager - Gareth Skelding *Original Series and UK Casting - Andy Pryor CDG *Special Effects - Real SFX *Aerial Unit - Flying Pictures *Stunt Coordinator - Lee Sheward *Grips - **John Robinson **Clive Baldwin *Property Master - Eric Bates *Production Accountant - Vince Robinette *Script Supervisor - Anne Melville *Production Sound Mixer - Julian Howarth *Assistant Editor - Sara Mineo *Production Executive - Shelley Stevens *Supervising Sound Editor - Walt Newman *Co-Supervisor - Ken Little *Music Editor - Tom Trafalski *Re-Recording Mixers - **Dan Hiland **Gary Rogers *Post Production Supervisor - Kenneth Requa *Special Make-Up FX by Greg Nicotero & Howard Berger *Computer Graphics by Twisted Media *Visual Effects by Lion Visual Effects, Inc. *Visual Effects Supervisor - Michael D. Leone *High Definition Post Production by Modern Videofilm, Inc. *Post Production Sound by Warner Bros. *Originally Developed and Produced by BBC Cymru Wales References 1879; 1925; 1939; 1970s; 1978; 1980s; 1981; 1990s; 2001; 2006; 2007; 2009; 2010; 2011 456 regulations; Africa; alien; ambulance; amnesia; Asia; assistant commissioner; attending surgeon; Cabina, Susie; California; camera; captain; "captain"; car; Cardiff; Cardiff City; Cedar Brook; Central Intelligence Agency; Chicago; chief of police; chief of security; Christmas; CIA Archive; CIA Headquarters; City General Hospital; Clandestine; coffee; computer; computer virus; death penalty; Directorate of Intelligence; Earth; email; England; Europe; European Union; evolution; explosive; Federal Bureau of Investigation; fire truck; Founding Fathers; Freedom And Liberty; Friedkin, Brian; Geneva; God; governor; gun; Harper, Owen; heart attack; Heathrow Airport; helicopter; I-5; immortality; insect; Internet; Jacksonville; Kentucky; Kentucky Medical Authority; Kentucky State Police; Land Rover; Langley; lard; leukemia; London; Madrid; Maine; major; malware; Maracaibo; Matheson, Maurice; medical doctor; Metropolitan Fire and EMS; Metropolitan Police; Metropolitan Police Department of the District of Columbia; MI5; Miracle Day; mobile phone; Montrose Hill State Penitentiary; mortician; murder; New Jersey; New York City; North Korea; paramedic; passport; pericardium; plane; pneumothorax; professor; rendition; rape; retcon; Reynolds, Steve; ringmain; rocket launcher; Royal Family; Royal Free Hospital; section chief; sergeant; Severn Bridge; Shanghai; Somalia; South Wales Police; Spanish language; spine; staff sergeant; station chief; St Helen's Hospital; St Jude's; suicide; taxi; telephone; Torchwood Institute; truck; UK Hickman Register; Unified Intelligence Taskforce; UNIT Central Command; United Kingdom; United States; United States Air Force; United States Army; United States Constitution; United States Navy; US Code 3184; Venezuela; Wales; Wales Millennium Centre; Washington, D.C.; Whitehall; Yasmin; Yvonne Additional references 3 News; 8 News; 9/11; 10 News; 456; Action 6 News; American Eagle Taxi; American World Media; Arizona; Australia; Colorado; Deal, J.K.; Derby; Director of Central Intelligence; Foreign Service; Georgia; Kansas; KCNU 17; Live Prime-Time News Channel; mayor; National News Media; News 6; Nobel Prize; Oregon; President of the United States; prime minister; seagull; senator; sheep; Statue of Liberty; Twitter; United Nations; Vatican; Weevil; Welsh Assembly; Wichita; WNKW 23; World Health Organisation; WRZ; WVBS; WVET; WZM Category:Torchwood episodes